PARAISO
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Dos extraños llegan a un pequeño pueblo buscando a alguien. Una historia de amor del pasado y sus consecuancias, y demasiados Slytherins en navidad para el gusto de Ron.


**Disclaimer**: es de J.K.Rowling, o de quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: es SLASH! así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo. Por otra parte habrán **spoilers** del sexto libro.

Por otra parte el castillo que hay descrito se basa en el de Amboise y en las impresiones que tuve cuando lo visite hace tiempo, el castillo no es realmente así, he añadido alguna que otra cosa y tampoco no recordaba muy bien como era.

Y ahora lo importante… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**PARAISO**

A aquel pequeño lugar a cualquier muggle podía haberle parecido el paraíso.

Era un pequeño claustro gótico de un pequeño castillo medieval.

Era el jardín más bello que los ojos pudieran contemplar, donde en el centro se alzaba un bello cerezo que siempre se mantenía florecido, sin dar sus deliciosos frutos. Habían las más hermosas flores y las plantas más extrañas. Y una imponente enredadera de flores lilas adornaba la fría piedra de aquel pequeño castillo.

Pero nunca ningún muggle lo había visto. Lo único que podían ver los habitantes del pueblo situado alrededor eran las murallas que rodeaban el castillo por la parte baja, y una de sus extraordinarias paredes, en la que se podía ver un pasillo de arcos ojivales, también se podía ver a la izquierda un torreón que según se decía llevaba hasta las mazmorras y más abajo.

En esa parte no había muralla, no hacia falta, ya que el castillo se asentaba en una pequeña colina con un gran acantilado. Se podía notar que estaba erguido en un lugar estratégico, ya que se divisaba todo el gran valle, y un tramo del río.

Allí vivían los condes de la región.

Pero nadie sabía nada de ellos desde que fueron acusados de brujería por la inquisición, y se vieron obligados de huir de Francia.

Nadie sabía nada realmente, pero eran muchos los rumores que corrían acerca del castillo y de los condes. Nadie había vuelto a adentrarse en él, pero los lugareños estaban seguros de que vivía alguien, porque a veces se veían luces y sombras de personas entre las ventanas, se decía que el castillo estaba maldito. Los más escépticos decían que los dueños venían por la noche, se quedaban unos días y se volvían a ir sin que nadie les viese. Los turistas en cambio, creían que todo era un montaje del ayuntamiento para atraer gente deseosa de aventuras, y solían ignorar el lugar.

Así que los habitantes del pequeño pueblo al lado del Loira seguían sus vidas sin prestar gran atención al castillo, exceptuando aquellas noches de invierno en que había tormenta y se reunían en la taberna junto con sus niños, y contaban terroríficas historias sobre el castillo.

* * *

Una gran moto negra paró silenciosamente en la plaza del ayuntamiento, en la negra noche, y el ocupante de atrás con su chaqueta de cuero negra bajó cuidadosamente transportando un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca.

El conductor aparcó la moto al lado de la pared de una casa con un prominente tejado que refugiaría a la moto de la nieve que caía.

Atravesó corriendo la plaza hasta que llego a la puerta de la taberna, donde la otra figura le sacudió la nieve acumulada en su también negro abrigo.

- **No debimos haber venido con este tiempo, y menos con Mer.**

**- Ya estamos aquí** - y después de unos momentos, en los que se quedo mirando el castillo blanco que se recortaba en el cielo negro, añadió - **y haremos lo que vinimos a hacer.**

**- Lo se, los dos lo juramos** - y entraron en la taberna.

Las risas quedaron completamente apagadas cuando aquellos dos extraños penetraron en el local. Iban completamente vestidos de cuero negro y los cascos de la moto, también negros, todavía estaban en sus cabezas. El conductor se quito su casco y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa a los intimidantes clientes del bar.

**_- Bon jour, eh… _mejor_ bon soir. __Queríamos una habitación para tres personas -_** chapurreo en francés.

- **_¿tres personas?_** - el dueño se mostró suspicaz.

- **_Oui_** - respondió nervioso.

Fue hacia su acompañante y le cogió cuidadosamente el bulto que llevaba en la manta. Solo lo abrió lo suficiente para mostrar unos preciosos ojos plateados que se mostraban molestos. Mientras, la otra figura se había quitado el casco mostrando sus dorados cabellos.

**_- ¡Qué preciosidad!_** - exclamo una regordeta mujer que se acerco para mirar a la niña, que después resulto ser la mujer del dueño, Michelle.

La verdad es que no se podía ver si aquella niña era una preciosidad, porque un gran gorro blanco le tapaba todo el cabello y la frente, y una bufanda rosa le tapaba todo el cuello y parte de la cara, dejando solo a la vista los ojos.

Cuando la dejo en el suelo no se movió, no porque no quería, sino porque no podía. Llevaba 3 pantalones, mientras que en la parte superior llevaba tanta ropa que no podía mover sus pequeños bracitos.

Y eso la tenía muy mosqueada.

- **_Claro que tenemos habitación para usted y su familia ¡Siéntese junto al fuego! Dígame su nombre para el registro y le daré su habitación._**

_**- Harry Potter.**_

_**- Bien… ¿sus maletas?**_

_**- Están en la moto.**_

_**- ¿Por qué no las va a buscar mientras les hacemos la cena? Porque supongo que todavía no han comido.**_

_**- No.**_

_**- Entonces vaya a buscarlas, su señora y su hija estarán bien aquí.**_

* * *

Habían acabado de cenar y ahora estaban cómodamente sentados en un sofá alrededor del fuego. La gente allí reunida había acabado de jugar a cartas y comenzaban a sentarse alrededor de ellos.

-**_ Es costumbre aquí sentarse alrededor del fuego a contar historias_** - les comento Michelle.

- **_¿De verdad!_** - exclamo Harry ilusionado y la chica que lo acompañaba esbozo una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos, Habían personas que nunca cambiaban.

**_- Si. Falta por llegar Edmond que es que el más sabe de historias de la región, así, que de mientras, saciare mi curiosidad ¿Qué hacen en un lugar como este?_** - pero los ojos de los dos extranjeros se volvieron opacos.

- **_Buscar a una persona_** - dijo el joven con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.

**_- ¡Edmond¡Llegaste! Apresúrate a sentarte que tienes nuevo publico._**

Pero el anciano no hizo ningún gesto al verlos, solamente se sentó en la butaca que estaba más cerca del fuego, y que nadie había ocupado. Puso sus manos cerca del fuego, tan cerca que parecía que las llamas las engullesen. Cuando las saco estaban muy rojas, y puso cada mano en un brazo del sillón.

Tenía a la audiencia expectante, y cuando abrió la boca y todo el mundo se tenso en anticipación por la historia que iba a contar.

**_- Se decía de ellos que eran las personas más bellas del mundo, se decía que parecían ángeles, eran tan hermosas que incluso un delfín de Francia se arrodillo a los pies de la hija del conde. Pero la realidad era otra. Tenían un cuerpo bello, si, pero su alma estaba corrompida. Nunca se les vio en la Iglesia y se sabía que tenían tratos con el diablo._**

Llegados a este punto todos los habitantes hicieron la señal de la cruz sobre su cuerpo y el de sus hijos, y luego miraron a los extranjeros, que se apresuraron a imitarlos y a hacer la señal sobre ellos y sobre Mer.

**_- La montaña sobre la que estaba el castillo esta llena de túneles que llevan al mismo infierno, el torreón baja hasta las mazmorras, y de allí hasta el infierno. Allí se hacían aquelarres, orgías de brujas, y sacrificios. Con su aspecto seducían a las niñas del pueblo, y estas desaparecían y nunca más las volvían a ver. Ningún súbdito atravesaba las murallas, y no habían sirvientes que les atendieran._**

- **_¡Es que en aquella época eran un poco guarros!_** - comento un adolescente y se gano unas risas de todo el mundo.

- **_Entonces llego un monje y los hecho a ellos y a su maldad bien lejos de aquí, pero el castillo esta maldito, y las personas que entran nunca volverán a salir._**

**_- Pero hay personas dentro, Gabrielle y yo las vimos_** - exclamo el adolescente.

**_- ¡Demonios¡Fantasmas¡Criaturas del averno! Pero no pueden morar más allá del castillo, el monje se encargo de ello, hay una barrera entre el pueblo y el castillo, el agua bendita que esparció el monje nos protege._**

**_- Pero últimamente se ven las luces cada día_** - dijo Michelle a su lado.

**_- ¡Es verdad! Antes solo se veían un par de veces al año, ahora se ven cada día -_** dijo angustiada una mujer **_- yo vivo debajo del castillo…_**

**_- Pero la barrera nos protege_** - dijo Edmond levantándose lentamente.

* * *

**-¿Qué te ha parecido la historia?** - pregunto Harry mientras entraban en la habitación.

- **Muy divertida** - contesto la chica mientras dejaba a la niña en la cama - **los muggles tienen mucha imaginación respecto a lo que es la magia.**

Harry fue hacia la ventana y descorrió las horribles cortinas floreadas dejando ver el castillo. Puso su mano sobre el vidrio como queriendo atrapar el castillo. Ella arropo a la bebe en medio de la cama de matrimonio intentando hacer caso omiso de las sabanas amarillentas. Entonces, también fijo su vista en el castillo.

**- ¿Esta aquí?**

**- Eso parece.**

**- Después de tanto tiempo volveremos a verlo.**

**- Eso parece Pansy, eso parece.**

**- Yo también creo que es aquí, pero lo creí igualmente aquella vez en Alemania**

**- Y nos recorrimos todo el país con una bebe de meses** - se rió Harry.

- **Suerte que la moto tiene todos esos hechizos de protección… y de que vuela, no hubiera soportado pasar tanto tiempo entre muggles ¡Ya has oído lo que decían sobre los magos!**

**- No te escandalices, Binns ya nos contó todo esto.**

**- Historia de la magia era la asignatura perfecta para dormir ¡Tu tampoco no estabas atento!** - le acuso Pansy.

**- Es verdad, los únicos que tuvieron un ÉXTASIS en Historia de la Magia fueron Hermione y Malfoy.**

**- Si** - suspiro la chica.

**- Vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día cansado y no quiero que mañana la única que tenga las pilas recargadas sea Mer.**

* * *

- ¡**Agiba¡Agiba!** - una risueña voz se escucho en la habitación, seguido de un ruido extraño y de un ¡uy!

- **¿Qué has hecho esta vez princesita?** - pregunto Harry soñoliento.

- **Acaba de hacer saltar un muelle que ha atravesado el colchón** - dijo la chica mientras se estiraba perezosamente a coger la varita.

- **¡Quero saltar!** - y cogió el impulso, solo para ser derribada por las manos de Harry.

- **Ni hablar, primero bañarse, después comer, y después jugar con la nieve.**

**- ¡Harry! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, juramos que lo encontraríamos.**

**- Lo se, lo se. Anda, duerme un poco más mientras nos bañamos.**

**- ¡Epuma!**

**- Eso, vamos a jugar con la espuma. Vaya… creo que el baño esta fuera. Adiós Pansy.**

Y dejo allí a una mediodormida muchacha, que no tardo en levantarse y descorrer la cortina para ver el castillo.

- **Esta vez te atraparemos, huiste la última vez que nos vimos, e hiciste igual con él. Pero esta vez eso no pasara, no te escaparas aunque tengamos que encadenarte a tus propias mazmorras. Sabrás lo que paso realmente…**

La chica se quedo allí frente a la ventana hasta que Harry y Mer volvieron, pero cuando lo hicieron venían los dos demasiado sonrientes para el gusto de Pansy.

- **¿Qué habéis hecho?**

**- Nada** - y la sonrisa de Harry intentaba ser de verdad inocente.

- **Y yo soy una Hufflepuff inocente.**

**- Llevaté la varita si vas al baño, tendrás que cambiar todo el mobiliario.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Que normalmente no tienen huéspedes, por lo cual no les sale a cuenta tener grandes comodidades.**

**- Muggles** - gruño Pansy.

- **¡Un catillo!** - grito maravillada la pequeña acercándose a la ventana.

- **¿Te gusta?** - pregunto Pansy mientras la cogia en brazos para que la niña pudiera tener una buena vista.

**- ¡Si¡Quero uno!**

**- ¿Quieres verlo?**

**- Si.**

**- ¿Más que jugar con la nieve?**

**- Si.**

Entonces Pansy se giro con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su cara, y Harry supo que se iba a quedar sin hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve.

- **Vosotras ganáis** - suspiro - **iremos a ver que hechizos protectores y defensores tiene.**

**- ¡Bien!**! - grito Mer.

* * *

Bajaron a desayunar bastante tiempo después. La niña iba muy feliz, y bajaba entusiasmada las escaleras de la mano de los dos chicos. Estos, por su parte, estaban nerviosos, algo les decía que después de tres años lo volverían a ver.

**_- Bonjour, Boujour. Qu'est-ce qui fait ils le manque de prenant le petit-déjeuner ?_**

**- Galetitas** - exclamo Mer en ingles.

- **_Cookies_** - tradujo torpemente Harry al francés - **_et lait avec…_** **¿Cómo se dice cacao?**

- **_Ch_****_ocolat_** - dijo Pansy.

Y mientras se sentaban en una mesa a esperar el desayuno pudieron contemplar el castillo a la luz del sol. A pesar de ser pequeño se veía imponente.

**_- Es hermoso el castillo. Vérité?-_** dijo el dueño al traerles el desayuno.

- **_Si que lo es_** - dijo Harry melancólico y el mesero se extraño porque la noche anterior le había parecido un joven muy alegre - ¿**_Se puede entrar?_**

_**- ¡No! Nadie ha entrado nunca, no hay timbre para llamar y las rejas no ceden.**_

**_- ¿Ha probado de entrar?_** - pregunto sorprendida Pansy.

- **_Todos los jóvenes tienen curiosidad acerca del castillo, hace mucho tiempo yo también fui joven._**

**_- Nosotros todavía lo somos, así que lo probaremos _** - y la determinación brillo en los ojos de la pareja.

* * *

Salieron a la calle y el frío les azoto en la cara. Lo primero que hicieron fue tapar completamente a la niña con otra bufanda y ajustarle el gorro. Mer les miraba enfadada ¡Pero si podían hacer no-se-que con la varita e ir calentitos todo el día!

Pero pronto olvido su enfado al ver que salía vaho por su boca al respirar, y corrió dando pequeños saltitos bajo la atenta mirada de los dos magos.

**- ¡Cuánto ha crecido!** - exclamo Harry.

- **Si** - dijo Pansy orgullosa.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Era una enorme puerta de madera sin ninguna decoración. Desde donde estaban no se podía ver el edificio ya que quedaba en la otra banda de la pequeña colina.

- **Pansy… no podemos sacar la varita comenzar a probar formas de deshacer esta barrera, nos podrían ver. Además…**

**- Es poderosa, yo también la siento** - dijo notando el familiar cosquilleo de la magia al poner su mano sobre al puerta.

- **Yo quero** - dijo Mer, y puso su mano sobre la puerta. A lo que los dos sonrieron.

- **Es la edad de imitarlo todo** - suspiro Pansy al aire.

- **Cariño, no puedes abrirla** - dijo Harry mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña - **es una puerta muy, muy grande, y tu todavía eres muy, muy pequeña.**

**- ¡Gryffindors!** - soltó Pansy cariñosamente **- que sea pequeña no quiere decir que sea tonta, no le hables como si fuera una Hufflepuff.**

**- ¡Yo quero que abra! **- y una nueva rabieta comenzaba.

**- ¿Qué te parece si venimos esta noche y lo probamos?**

Pero en el mismo instante en que la mano de la niña dejo de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió chirriando sonoramente.

**- ¡Mierda¿No podían engrasar las bisagras más a menudo?**

**- ¡Mieda¡Mieda¡Mieda!**

**- No cielo, no digas eso** - dijo Pansy nerviosa, y entro rápidamente cogiendo a la niña al ver que a algún aldeano asomaba la cabeza por la ventana - **¡Potter, adentro ya!**

**- Si, si **- y corrió para entrar.

Una vez que atravesaron el umbral, las pesadas puertas se volvieron a cerrar con el mismo desagradable chirrido y con un golpe que retumbo por todo el gran valle.

- **Bien, todos esos muggles crearan una nueva leyenda acerca de nosotros, y en cuanto a ti Potter, ni se te ocurra volver a emplear ciertas palabras delante de mi hija** - dijo mirándolo furiosamente.

**- La puerta se ha abierto cuando Mer ha retirado su mano, es su sangre…**

**- No me cambies de tema… y si, si que lo es. Los sangrepuras han utilizado este tipo de hechizos para guardar sus propiedades desde tiempos inmemoriales…**

**- Lo se, Pansy, lo se, trabajo en ello **- y Harry miro a su alrededor.

La puerta de entrada estaba situada al nivel del pueblo, así que ahora tenían una gran cuesta hasta llegar al castillo. Había un camino que subía rodeado de tenebrosos árboles sin que sus ramas sin hojas se agitaran por el viento. Se notaba que nadie solía usar ese camino ya que la nieve acumulada no había sido pìsada, y las raíces de los árboles invadían el camino.

- **Los árboles tienen algún tipo de encantamiento** - dijo Harry - **creo que son una variedad de sauce boxeador.**

**- Pero no nos atacaran** - afirmo Pansy.

-**No, no lo harán. Al fin y al cabo Mer lleva su sangre.**

**- Si…**

La niña iba muy cómoda en brazos de su madre, pero esta ya se comenzaba a cansar de llevarla, era muy pequeña, pero pesaba.

**- ¡Mira! El catillo**

consiguieron llegar sin ningún contratiempo hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo y al jardín. Había otro pequeño edificio allí. Mer corría extasiada mirándolo todo: desde las piedras hasta las flores de nieve del jardín. Aquí si que habían huellas de personas.

**- Las huellas son recientes** - dijo Harry - **quizás no fuera una buena idea traer a la niña.**

**- Tiene derecho a saberlo.**

**- Lo se, pero no se como reaccionara, no nos encontró en muy buena posición la ultima vez.**

**- Lo recuerdo, pero lo juramos, y es lo mejor para todos, quizás…** - y la chica se perdió en su memoria.

- **Mer, ven aquí** - y la niña, curiosa, se acerco hasta donde estaban - **pon la mano aquí en la puerta.**

La niña puso su mano sobre la madera, y tal como había pasado anteriormente, cuando la retiro, la puerta se abrió mostrando el interior. Avanzaron los sobrecogidos por la majestuosidad de la arquitectura, a un salón sin ninguna decoración, pero no la necesitaba, sus complicados arcos ojivales y sus nervios eran suficientes.

- **Será mejor que avancemos** - susurro Pansy.

Avanzaron por el interior del castillo sin encontrarse con absolutamente nadie, y los dos adultos se comenzaban a poner nerviosos.

- ¿**Y si nos vamos…?** - sugirió Pansy a quien los nervios la tenían completamente pálida - **comienzo a dudar de que fuera buena idea.**

**- ¡El paaiso!** - exclamo la pequeña y hecho a correr hacia la derecha. Los dos chicos no tardaron en seguirla preocupados.

Era un claustro precioso, todo con las flores abiertas que desprendían una dulce fragancia. En aquel lugar se olvidaron de sus temores, se olvidaron de todo hasta que una voz los saco de sus cavilaciones. Era una bella voz femenina que cantaba una canción en francés. Aquello parecía realmente el paraíso.

_**Petite princesse. **_

_**Mon ange de lumière.**_

_**Pleuriez-vous pour mon?**_

_**Cela seras le seul que hara quand cela je sous terre.**_

_**Papillon d'ailes cassées.**_

_**Mon poignet déchiré.**_

Mer solo pudo correr rápidamente hacia allí.

- **_Ce qui le fait une petite fille comme votre par ici?_** - dijo la voz dejando de cantar, pero la niña no la entendió y tuvo que volver a repetir la frase en ingles - **¿Qué hace una niña pequeña como tu por aquí?**

**- Me trajeron mi mama y… **- dijo señalándolos a lo que la mujer solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡**Tu**! - dijo con furia - **¡La traidora¡Con Potter¿Habéis venido a detenerme?** - dijo sacando la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

- **No queremos nada de usted** - hablo Harry con autoridad tragándose los nervios, era mejor no mostrarse débil con aquella gente **- buscamos a Draco Malfoy.**

**- Nunca tocareis a mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre. No se como habéis llegado hasta aquí, pero esta va a ser vuestra tumba. _Edincambum_**

**- Protego **- dijo Harry intentando parecer tranquilo - nos ha abierto tu nieta.

Narcisa se quedo quieta mientras comprendía lo que Harry había dicho. Cuando lo hizo giro rápidamente para ver a la niña que la miraba asustada por haber atacado a su madre y a su padrino.

- **¡Oh pequeña!** - dijo escondiendo rápidamente la varita - **es verdad, tiene los ojos de los Black, y su boquita es como la de mi Draco.**

**- Algo tendrá mío **- protesto Pansy.

- **Yo siempre digo que tiene tu nariz** - se rió Harry.

Narcisa se les quedo mirando calculadoramente, y luego poso su vista en Mer, y le quito lentamente el gorro. Sonrió melancólicamente al pasar su mano por el cabello platino de la niña, y inesperadamente, se puso a llorar.

- **¿Qué pasa?** - pregunto Mer a su madre, pero Pansy solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-** Ojala yo hubiese hecho lo mismo cuando estuve embarazada de Draco. Ojala yo hubiese huido y traicionado al Lord. Ojala yo hubiese podido protegerlo…** - hipó la Señora Malfoy.

**- ¿Madre?** - se escucho una voz que provenía de una habitación continua, y pronto apareció un Draco Malfoy de 22 años, que se quedo sorprendido de verlos allí - **¡Potter!**

**- ¡Oh! Siempre Potter** - se quejo Pansy - **¿y yo que? Fui yo quien te traiciono.**

**- De ti ya me ocupare después **- dijo sacando la varita, pero ninguno de ellos hizo el más mínimo movimiento - **¿Me vas a dejar matarte sin oponer resistencia?**

**- ¿Me vas a matar¿Después de todo lo que paso?** - pregunto Harry, aunque tenia la varita fuertemente agarrada a punto para defenderse.

- **Aquello fue un error.**

**- ¡Mama¿Qué pasa?** - pregunto Mer agarrándose a la túnica de Pansy.

- **¿Vuestra hija? Se te parece mucho Pansy, a ti nada Potter, quizás sea de otro, ya sabes que la traición le va mucho.** - dijo Draco socarrón.

- **Yo creo que se parece mucho a su padre** - y el llanto de Narcisa se hizo todavía más fuerte.

**- ¿Qué¿Madre?** - y entonces se fijo en la niña - **no… es imposible…** - y Draco solo pudo dar media vuelta e irse corriendo.

**- ¡Yo me encargo de él!** - dijo Harry arrancando a correr.

Harry corrió por un largo pasillo siguiendo una túnica que doblba ahora a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha.

**- ¡Deja de seguirme!**

**- ¡Cuando dejes de correr!**

Subieron unas escaleras lo más rápido que podían, pero ambos estaban ya cansados, se les notaba en la agitada respiración y en el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos. Malfoy llego al final de las escaleras y se paro. Harry también paro y subió caminando las escaleras que le quedaban.

**- Draco…**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** - dijo en voz dura - **tengo una hija** - y su voz se volvió extraña - **una hija**.

- **Te fuiste** - dijo Harry sentándose en las escaleras - **ella llego y me lo explico, y entonces llegaste tu y…**

**- Os encontré abrazados.**

**- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella acababa de traicionar al Lord, acababa de traicionarte, estaba asustada, estaba embarazada y no quería una vida así para su bebe. Corrió mucho riesgo al hacerlo.**

- **Me lo podía haber dicho** - susurro Draco - **yo…**

**- Eras uno de los mortífagos más leales o eso creía todo el mundo, incluso ella.**

**- Pero si ella me lo hubiera dicho…**

**- ¿Qué hubieras dicho?** - dijo Harry levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos - **¿Hubierais acudido a mi¿Por qué crees que la abrace? Ella lo necesitaba, pero yo también. Esperabais un hijo, y ella te amaba, formaríais una familia, y eso te alejaba completamente de mi ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Intuía que te acostabas con otros para mantener la fachada, pero una cosa es intuirlo, y otra es tener la prueba delante.**

Se formo un silencio tenso en el que ningún de los dos estaba cómodo. Draco aparto la mirada, y esta vez fue él el que se sentó en las escaleras y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

**- ¿Cómo se llama¿Cuándo nació?**

**- Su nombre es Mer, significa mar. Estábamos refugiándonos cerca del mar cuando Pansy sintió las contracciones. Tuvimos que llamar a un taxi para que nos pudieran llevar al hospital. Nació el 11 de noviembre en un hospital muggle.**

**- Tiene 2 añitos** - y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Draco.

- **Será mejor que me vaya** - dijo Harry bajando apresuradamente las escaleras.

- **Pensé que estabas liado con Pansy** - y Draco hizo que Harry parara de bajar las escaleras, que se quedara quieto **- llegue de improviso, con información que podría destruir al Lord. Y os encontré abrazados, ella tenía su cabeza en tu hombro, y tu le tocabas delicadamente el cabello.**

**- Iba a tener tu hijo…** - y Harry se volvió a sentar varios escalones más abajo.

**- Pensé que te acostabas con todos los espías que tenias.**

**- Eras el único espía que tenía y el único con el que me acostaba.**

**- Eran tiempos difíciles, después del encarcelamiento de mi padre todo se torció. Ya no sabía en quien confiar. Me marcaron, me obligaron a matar a Dumbledore, tu me encontraste en los lavabos…**

**- Llorando** - sonrió Harry y Draco gruño - **ese curso estaba obsesionado contigo. La imagen que tenía de ti comenzó a cambiar constantemente.**

**- ¿Podríamos volver a tener algo?** - dijo Draco - **se que tengo una hija, y que la quiero, pero Pansy y yo no…**

**- Por ella no te preocupes** - se rió Harry - **digamos que tiene algo… no se si decírtelo.**

**- Mientras no sea con una comadreja** - a lo que Harry solo pudo reír a carcajadas - **¿Qué comadreja es?** - pregunto horrorizada.

- **Ron.**

**- ¿Y Granger¿Sabe que la niña es mía? Todavía me cuesta de aceptar que tengo una hija.**

**- No lo sabe** - suspiro Harry - **es complicado. Hermione se caso con Victor, se habían estado escribiendo, y no estaba enamorada de Ron… entonces llego Pansy, y yo no podía cuidarla de día, y Ron se encargo, y estábamos en guerra…**

**- Después de tres años estamos aquí hablando tranquilamente, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.**

**- Es surrealista - **sonrió Harry - **¿Crees que podemos llevar ese "algo" hacia delante?**

**- Aunque sería mi deseo, se que no es posible. Tu tienes tu negocio de seguridad en Londres, y yo no puedo volver a poner un pie en las Islas desde que me desterraron, por eso vivo aquí. También puede ser porque me guste el francés, suena sexy…**

**- Yo también extrañe estas conversaciones sin sentido… en cuanto al negocio, es hora de ampliarlo, Bill se ocupara de Gran Bretaña, y yo de expandir el mercado a Francia.**

**- ¿no vas a hacer nada?** - pregunto Draco de repente.

**- ¿Cómo que?** - pregunto Harry sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía el rubio, lo había preguntado tantas veces en el pasado.

- **No se** - dijo el rubio levantándose y cuando se acercaba Harry también se levanto. Estaban ya muy cerca, apenas había aire entre sus bocas, cuando…

- ¡**Traidor¡Mi propio hijo! - **y un translucido Lucius Malfoy salio de una pared** - ¡Mi hijo besándose con Potter!**

**- No me he besado con él, Padre** - dijo Draco molesto - **has llegado y nos has interrumpido.**

**- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?**

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba a su padre, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto comenzó a bajar inmediatamente las escaleras sin pararse a esperar a Harry. Sentía la necesidad de volverla a ver ahora que lo había comenzado a aceptar: era padre. Quería verla detenidamente y poderla abrazar. Estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarle la frente.

Pronto llego al jardín y se encontró con una de las escenas más bellas que habría podido ver. Su hija junto con Pansy ayudaban a Narcisa a arreglar el jardín. La niña era hermosa, tenía los ojos plateados y el cabello platinado, justo como él. Ya no llevaba tanta ropa como cuando la había visto por primera vez, y se mostraba siempre sonriente, costumbre que Draco no dudo que la habría adquirido de Harry, ya que ni él ni Pansy eran muy expresivos.

Pansy, la que había sido su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, su amante cuando ambos eran mortífagos, y alguien a quien tuvo que engañar cuando decidió traicionar al Lord.

Su madre, por su parte, no podía quitar la vista de la pequeña, y Draco supo que la iba a mimar y sobreproteger como había hecho con él.

Avanzaron unos pasos hasta que todas posaron su vista en él.

- **¿Quién es?** - pregunto la niña a su madre.

- **Tu papa** - y Draco no pudo hacer más que acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza. No se sentía preparado para ser padre, pero sabía que ya nadie podría separarlo de su pequeña.

* * *

Draco se sentó en el suelo, algo que ningún Malfoy debería hacer, y se dedico a observar a la niña. Pansy por su parte se apoyo en una de las columnas del pequeño claustro.

- **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**- No lo se. Me gustaría que la niña se quedase aquí, conmigo, pero se que tu debes volver a Londres y querrás llevártela, y yo no puedo volver.**

**- Podríamos venir los fines de semana o…Estoy segura de que lo resolveremos de alguna forma. ¿Y que vas a hacer con Harry?** - le pregunto Pansy.

- **Volverlo a intentar, supongo. No he acabado de hablar con él, Padre nos ha interrumpido.**

**- ¿Lucius Malfoy? Creí que había muerto mientras intentaba huir de Azkaban.**

**- Su fantasma apareció aquí después de eso. Madre se puso muy contenta de volverlo a ver…**

**- ¿Y tu? Adorabas a tu padre, así que supongo que estuviste feliz.**

**- No tuve mucho tiempo para sentir, ni para estar feliz. En aquel momento os odiaba profundamente después de haberos encontrado abrazados, así que decidí olvidarme de mi traición al Lord y servirle fielmente. Mi plan de rescatar a los presos de Azkaban fue un éxito, pocos de los nuestros murieron, pero uno de ellos fue mi padre. Creí que nada me quedaba, excepto proteger a mi madre. Entonces apareció su espíritu aquí, y de alguna forma supongo que estuve feliz. Pero la guerra estaba en pleno auge y no había tiempo para pensar. Un año después todo acabo, Harry le venció y yo tuve que huir y refugiarme aquí.**

**- ¿Sobornando parte del ministerio francés, supongo?**

**- Evidentemente. En realidad fue fácil escapar. Ya había trasladado todos los objetos importantes e incriminatorios a las otras mansiones que tengo por Europa, igual que parte del dinero.**

**- Fue por eso que no encontraron nada en la mansión de Wiltshire**

**- Y por eso me rebajaron la pena, de encerrarme de por vida en Azkaban a desterrarme.**

**- Nos ha costado encontrarte… te buscamos por medio mundo…**

**- Pero al final lo conseguisteis…**

**- Si… porque juramos encontrarte…**

Pronto su conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de un elfo domestico anunciando la llegada de un nuevo invitado por la red de espejos (algo parecido a la red floo)

- **Déjalo pasar y lárgate** - y el elfo hizo un ploff y desapareció.

- **¿Él todavía esta vivo? No había vuelto a saber nada de él.**

**- Viene algunas veces para conversar con mis padres, y a por plantas del jardian para pociones.**

**- Buenos días** - dijo Severus Snape y miro sorprendido a Pansy - **¿Señorita Parkinson? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vi ¿Qué hace aquí?**

**- Vine con Harry y con Mer.**

**- ¿Harry¿Harry Potter?**

**- Si profesor -** dijo Pansy divertida esperando ver su reacción. No dejaba de ser una Slytherin.

- **¿Qué hace ese aquí?** - dijo Snape con furia.

- **Es el novio de Draco - **explico Pansy mientras ocultaba su diversión.

- **¿Qué!** - y su grito se oyó por todo el castillo.

Una pequeña mancha paso por delante de Snape y se oculto detrás de Pansy. La pequeña Mer se había asustado al ver a aquel tenebroso desconocido, y más cuando había gritado como los ogros de los cuentos.

**- ¡Severus¿Qué no ves que asustas a la niña?** - se enfado Narcisa.

**- ¿Niña¿Qué niña?**

Severus Snape estaba a punto de volverse completamente loco. Él había sido conocido, ya desde la escuela, por su gran inteligencia y dotes deductivas. Estas le habían llevado a sobrevivir mientras era mortífago y doble espía. Su intuición había sido especialmente temida cuando era profesor y era capaz de desbaratar las fiestas y citas de los alumnos en plena noche.

Pero esto lo superaba.

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro, y no se podía imaginar que llegaría al castillo de los Malfoy y todo se le trastocaría.

**- No entiendo nada** - dijo finalmente dándose por derrotado en encontrar alguna lógica a todo lo que pasaba.

**- La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo mucho** - dijo Narcisa mientras los miraba - no entiendo que hace Potter aquí.

- **Bueno… él…** - intento explicar Draco mientras veía como Pansy cogia a la niña en brazos y la intentaba tranquilizar.

- **¿La niña es hija vuestra?** - pregunto Snape viendo el parecido de la niña con sus padres. Por fin había algo que entendía.

- **Si, al menos eso dice Pansy** - bromeo Draco.

**- Como si no fuera evidente que lo es** - le respondió esta.

**- Y cuando traicionaste al Lord estabas embarazada, y pediste ayuda a Potter** - dedució Severus.

**- Si**

**- Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Potter como novio de Draco **

**- ¿Potter es el novio de Draco? -** pregunto Narcisa sorprendida. Ella no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación.

- **Eso parece** - respondió una voz a su lado. Lucius estaba allí.

- **Ya estoy aquí** - dijo Harry cuando llegaba tranquilamente al lado de todo el grupo - me perdi, y Lucius…

- **Señor Malfoy para ti** - gruño el fantasma.

- …**tuvo la amabilidad de no enseñarme el camino correcto, así que me hizo una visita por todo el castillo ¿Snape¿Qué hace aquí?**

* * *

Era navidad. La primera navidad en que la familia Malfoy estaría completa, había una larga mesa en el claustro donde estaban todos sentados.

Narcisa sonriente ordenaba a los elfos que trajeran montones de comida que se acumulaba de forma imposible en la mesa, y le ofrecía a la pequeña los más exquisitos dulces, mientras veía con algo de desagrado como Mer no comía con los cubiertos correctos. Estaba segura de que era culpa de Potter.

Lucius flotaba distinguidamente a su lado mientras charlaba amigablemente con Snape. Nunca nadie supo lo que Lucius y Harry habían hablado cuando Harry se perdió por el castillo, y el señor Malfoy le había enseñado las mazmorras, pero si es cierto que su relación mejoro notablemente. Draco los había pillado alguna vez discutiendo por el equipo que ganaría la liga de Quidditch.

Severus bebía de su copa de vino mientras conversaba. Este había también desterrado, y ahora vivía en Rumania, donde los habitantes creían por su aspecto, que era el mismísimo Drácula. En cuanto a la relación con Potter era mejor de la que todos se esperaban: se ignoraban mutuamente.

Pansy estaba acomodando a su hija en la silla mientras cogía cariñosamente de la mano a la persona a la que amaba: Ron. La chica decidió sincerarse con él y decirle quien era el padre de Mer, pero resulto que Ron ya lo sabía. El parecido de la niña con Malfoy era evidente. Por otra parte no se acabo de tomar muy bien el que su mejor amigo estuviese liado con el hurón, y menos que tuviese que celebrar la navidad con los Malfoy's, pero el hurón quería celebrar la navidad con la niña y Pansy también. Pero todo se olvido cuando olió la deliciosa comida.

Mer estaba engullendo un pastelito de nata toda feliz.

En cuanto a Harry y Draco…

**- Es extraño celebrar la navidad en un jardín lleno de flores y con una temperatura de primavera.**

**- Es un hechizo que hace que el lugar tenga la temperatura adecuada para que crezcan este tipo de plantas, algunas muy valiosas para pociones…**

**- Pero noto a faltar la nieve, y las batallas** - dijo Harry apenado.

**- Y los revolcones.**

**- Eso también**

… todo les iba muy, muy bien.

Aunque no a todos les iba tan, tan bien.

- **_Y cuando fui a limpiar la habitación encontré dinero encima de la mesa junto con una nota que me daba las gracias_** - explico Michelle.

- **_Y la moto desapareció en pleno día sin que nadie viera como se iban._**

**_- Entraron en el castillo maldito_** - dijo Edmond desde su butaca al lado del fuego - **_debían ser demonio, ya visteis que iban todos vestidos de negro._**

**_- No son demonios_** - intervino el adolescente - **_los demonios no hubieran pagado por la habitación, ni hubieran dejado una nota dando las gracias._**

**_- Y la niña debía ser un sacrificio _**- siguió diciendo Edmond haciendo caso omiso al joven.

_**- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea la próxima condesa.**_

Y los lugareños tuvieron una nueva historia que contar en las largas noches de invierno cuando estaban todos reunidos junto al fuego mientras veían por la ventana caer los copos de nieve.

* * *

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que os haya gustado mi regalo! 


End file.
